The Whispering Pleasure
by TopazGiraffe2973
Summary: Gale x Peeta. Smut slash. Gale liked Peeta... really liked Peeta. He spent time with Katniss (or Catnip) a lot but wanted to just be friends. She kissed him once, no warning. Since then, they haven't talked much. Since the Games, and the thing with Peeta and Katniss, he knew he wouldn't have a chance with him now... or so he thought. [Rated M for Sexual Content, Explicit Language.]
1. Chapter 1

**Gale x Peeta. Smut slash. **_Gale liked Peeta... really liked Peeta. He spent time with Katniss (or Catnip) a lot but wanted to just be friends. She kissed him once, no warning. Since then, they haven't talked much. Since the Games, and the thing with Peeta and Katniss, he knew he wouldn't have a chance with him now..._

* * *

_**CHAPTER 1**_

_GALE_

I checked for Peacekeepers, then went through the fence, and down to the woods as per usual. Katniss wasn't around, which I'm kind of glad for. I looked up at the sky, kinda gray, somewhat gloomy. Hmm, I think I still have time to set up some traps before it gets too nasty out here. I like rainy cloudy days... but from inside.

Okay, where will I set up the traps toda-.  
Oh my god, it's Peeta! I hide behind a tree, keeping a close eye on him. What could he be doing out here? He keeps turning around, like he's looking for something... or... someone.

"Peeta?" I must have startled him. He turns quickly and stares at me with his magnificent blue eyes. I can feel myself blushing, I quickly cover my face with my hand.

"Gale. I was looking for you." Oh my god, I'm really blushing now. Why would he be looking for me? Shit, I'm smirking, I hope I don't give anything away.

"Oh... um, what did you uh, need?" I say, hoping he heard it all.

"Sorry, what was that? Your hand's covering your mouth." He seems curious, but not suspicious. Well, here goes, hope he doesn't see my tomato of a face.

"Wha-...um, what did y-you um, ne-need?" God that came out awful.

"Gale are you okay?" He seemed quite worried about my hesitations and stuttering.

'Yeah...I'm fine."

"Okay... well anyway I came out so you could teach me how to hunt. Then later I could teach you how to bake!" He said very cheerfully and gleefully.  
Oh my god, I'm going to break down here. My crush wants to learn how to hunt with me... alone... in the woods. Shit we can't fuck around here though. Oops that came out the wrong way. Shit I did it again.

"Gale?" Shit how long did I drift off?

"Uh yeah! That sounds great!" God, I hope I've stopped blushing.

"Thanks! Well, uh what should we start with?" He smiled. He's exited to start. I smile too.

"Let's try the bow and arrow." I go over to where I hide my bow and arrows. I hand them to Peeta. His arm sinks a bit, not expecting them to be that heavy. He chuckles and I smirk, reaching around to scratch the back of my neck awkwardly.

I hum as I try to seek a squirrel.

"Ahhhh, okay. See it?" I reach to point by his shoulder. He squints and moves his head closer to my arm. Whoo... blushing.

"Uh, yeah." He nods.

"Uhh yeah okay. Just have your feet like... this... okay there we go." I make his stance. I'm behind him, like a shadow. A shadow that gets up and clings to the back of their owner.

"Okay, there you go... and pull back... okay. Oop, let's get your hand by the corner of your mouth, there." He smiles and stares back at me. I smile.

How he hasn't felt my erection yet is beyond me... unless he... has.


	2. Chapter 2

_**CHAPTER 2**_

_PEETA_

GALE WAS CORRECTING my stance and positions and everything, and he breathed long and hot on the back of my neck. It gave me goosebumps. Not the scared kind of goosebumps, but the anxious, nervous kind. When we smiled at each other he looked like he really wanted to teach me.

His hand was near my waist, the other on my upper chest. It felt a little strange coming from Gale, but I'm sure it's just to get the correct stance... right?

"Go on... let it fly, Peeta." He breathed. He had his head rested on my shoulder, touching mine. I hesitated to shoot, seeing how innocent and carefree the squirrel is. Dammit, I'm a baker, not a hunter. Why did I want to do this? I close my eyes, and shoot. The tiny noises it was making are cut off. I open my eyes to see the arrow pinned it to the ground. Oh my god. I swallow audibly.

"Nice shot, Peeta!" Gale is widely grinning, congratulating me on my 'success'. I just stand there, shaking, with my mouth open. My eyes start watering up, and I collapse backward, on top of Gale, laying on him like a mattress. I set the bow and arrows to the side.

"Peeta? You okay?" I start crying softly, sliding to the left so I lie next to Gale. I squeeze my eyes shut and bury my head in the side of his chest.

"I killed it... I killed it... I killed it!" I exclaimed, muffled by Gale and distorted from the tears.

"Oh... god Peeta I'm sorry, I shouldn't have made you shoot if you didn't want to."

"It's not your fault... I wanted to... I thought." I start to look up, only to have Gale put his fingers under my chin, pushing my head to look in his face. He opens his mouth, feeling guilt. His other hand starts caressing and drying my wet, tear-filled face. I close my eyes, and sniffle. I blink slowly, just staring at Gale. This experience is friendly... yet... intimate. I've never been this close to Gale. I start to think we're just going to lay here and stare, but then... he kisses me.

I hadn't the slightest expectation he would kiss me. I open my eyes wide, shocked, but I don't move. I eventually, slowly close my eyes, and return his kiss. His hand, previously caressing my face, moves down my side, by my waist again, lightly squeezing occasionally. His other hand moves along to the back of my head, massaging, rustling my hair with each movement. I move one hand behind his shoulder, the other on the side of his neck. His tongue slightly licks my upper lip, and I open my mouth, letting his tongue in and he does the same. I can feel myself blushing, and I'm sure he is, too... I saw it earlier. I let out a light moan that ends with a breath. He moves his pelvis closer to me, almost grinding me. The kisses die down and we eventually retreat. We stare in each others eyes, dancing as they move from left eye to right and again. I stroke his face and neck.

"Wow," my voice is rough, I clear my throat, "Wow, that... was... unexpected." I chuckle. He grins. "I uh... before I shot... I felt your um..." I look down, but don't move my head. He blushes, embarrassed.

"Oh." He stutters and looks down.

"Hey, it's okay, it's natural." I reassure him, though the 'hey' was a raspy breath. I give him my trademark Capitol smirk. He looks back up and grins.

"You're sure you weren't... I don't know... 'offended' by it?" He's still blushing.

"Yeah, wanna know why?"

"Hmm."

I whisper, "I had one, too." I smile. His eyes open wide, mouth opens.

_GALE_

Oh my god, Peeta just said that. I don't know what to do, do I smile? Do I say something?

"Wow." I don't know what else to say. So I don't say anything else. I kiss him again. He instantly closes his eyes and returns it, opens his mouth and already wants in mine. Fuck, if I knew he would've reacted like this I would've done it long ago. I moan, and move my leg in between his legs, and he moans. I position myself on top of him, and push my lips against his. We both pant heavily and I start unbuttoning his shirt, grinding up against him in the process. We break so I can properly undo his shirt. Then mine. After my face is revealed again, I smile, staring at him. He smiles and gives me a little teeth-showing growl that says 'get over hear' I obey his subtle command and return to his mouth, hands on both sides of his face. God, it feels like I'm about to burst out of my pants. And it feels like he is, too.

That's when I hear the wind of the Peacekeeper ship approaching.

Goddammit.


	3. Chapter 3

_**CHAPTER 3**_

_GALE_

* * *

"Shit!" I say in a hushed voice. Peeta looks around, confused and worried.

"Wha-what, what is that, a storm?!" he quickly says.

"No... no we have to hide... here, in the bush." He looks behind him and scoots backwards, and lays down. I quickly grab a fallen branch to cover us. I cover his chest with my body, a hand by his waist, one covering his mouth. I'm breathing heavily with anxiety. This isn't the first time the Peacekeepers have shown up, uninvited, but it is for Peeta. He might be crying, his chest is moving sharply, but I can't look to see. The draining wind noise eventually fades off, and I exhale. I look to his face, his teary red face, and embrace him, brushing my hand through his hair.

"It's okay... it's okay, they're gone." I watch as the dry light dirt in front of my face gets speckled with dark, wet spots. I cry with him. We lay there for a while. I move out of the bush to where we previously were, sitting with my knees in front of my face, forearms on top of my knees, look to the left, towards Peeta. He crawls over and brushes my face.

"Why are you crying?" He stopped crying once the Peacekeepers left, but I haven't. I unravel from my position, and hug him. Peeta, unsure, hugs me back. I start sobbing in him. He pushes me back, facing me, holding my sides.

"Gale, please stop crying, what's wrong?" He looks concerned and confused, eager to help me but unknowing what to do.

"I just... want to protect you. I don't want to lose you... I almost did when you got reaped." I explain, wiping part of my face, sniffling, still trying to contain myself.

"Oh... Gale" His voice wavers, tearing up, but not crying. He wipes away tears I had missed. "I'm okay, I made it out, I'm not going back in there, okay?" He has my face in both of his hands.

"Yeah..." I nod. I stand, stretch my arms high above my head, on my tiptoes. Peeta stands. I grab our shirts. I hand Peeta his and we put them on.

"Well... wanna bake?" Peeta smirks.

"Sounds great." I grin. We start walking through the woods back to the fence. I know this place like the back of my hand. We walk next to each other, closely. Our hands brush occasionally. I hold his hand. He grins at me.

"Peeta, look out for the-" He trips into a pond. I try to hold back a laugh.

"Fuck... DON'T LAUGH AT ME!" He laughs. Ah, better help him up. I hold out my hand. He grabs it... then pulls. Now we're both in this tiny pond, luckily I caught myself and only got water to my knees.

"Oh my god!" I laugh.

"That's for laughing, dick!" He laughs. I hold out my hand again, this time he doesn't pull me in.

"Ugh, now I'm gonna have to take a shower when we get back." He mutters. I blush.

"What?"

"Just thinking of you... naked... in a shower." I squeal. He takes his two wet, pond-y hands on my face and kissed me. He smirked. I smirked. We continued walking and he gave me a quick brush to my special place. I return the favor. We chuckle.

We arrive at the fence. We go through like I always do, and head towards his old house.

"Gale, Victor's Village is this way." He corrects.

"Oh... yeah." I keep forgetting he lives there... further away than before. We get to the Victor's Village, holding hands.

"Gale? Peeta? Why are you holding hands?" says Katniss.

Shit.


	4. Chapter 4

_**CHAPTER 4**_

_PEETA_

"Uh... nothing! We were just... uh, um... RUN!" I say. Gale and I grin at each other, then sprint to my house. I stumble and fall by the front door, we laugh, and scurry inside. I shut the door behind us, and lean against it. I exhale sharply and laugh. Gale smiles. He approaches me, and repositions a lock of hair that fell in front of my face. I smirk at him. He puts his arm around my neck, and kisses me gently, and licks my bottom lip subtly, so subtly, I'm not even sure if he meant to or not, I like it either way.

"You're still wet." He remarks with a grin.

"No shit." I chuckle.

"All this swearing of yours recently is really turning me on..." He started kissing my neck, lightly grinding me, God, this felt _really_ good, so _fucking good_, but I really needed a shower. As hard as it was, I had to push him back.

"I need to shower."

"Dammit, right now?"

"Yep!" I marched up the stairs to the bathroom, and shut the door, I stood there for a moment, my hand on the door knob, and closed my eyes, maybe 10 seconds. I turned and looked in the mirror, and brushed my hand through my wet, mucky hair.

Wow... I can't believe this is happening, this has to be a dream. If it is, I don't want to wake up. I pinched myself... nope. Good.

I slipped off my tight, wet, stretchy shirt and went into the bedroom to put it in the hamper, I grabbed some fresh clothes, undressed the rest of myself, and walked back to the bathroom across the hall. I set a towel on the counter and went in the shower. _Shit, that's cold!_ Ah, that's better. I stand motionless for a minute, letting the water flow on my head. I take a deep breath, and whisper, 'Thank you, Gale'. I grab some shampoo and start to scrub it in, making sure to clean out all the muck and grime from the pond, _nasty_. I rinse it all out, some trails its way down my back, sending chills. I take a big handful of body wash, and press it on my chest, it oozes out like blood **/****memories/**, but then rub it all over the front of my abdomen, then sides, then arms, then try to reach my back, then my right leg, then left, then my 'special place', cleaning it nicely, _a little massaging_, then my butt crack, I massage in between my cheeks, slightly going down to my anus, I quickly slip a finger inside, not deep at all, and rub the inside of my anus. I want to make sure I'm clean just to be ready for later... _oh god_, if I can do this, I can't even imagine how well _Gale_ could do it. I return under the water and rub off all the soap, turn off the water, and get out of the shower. It is very steamy. Then I realize that all my clothes and towels are missing.

* * *

_GALE_

Hahaha! I can't believe I took Peeta's stuff! Hehehe, now he's going to be searching for me naked and wet, _yes please_.

"GALE!" Peeta shouted. I could hear him stomping down the stairs. Oops! Better run! Hehehe, this is perfect, yes perfect! Well, for me, and then Katniss walks in right as I speak!

"Peeta, what was all-" Katniss never knocked, no 'Oh, I'm coming in now, hope you're not naked!' nope! Just walked in with her nosiness and saw Peeta naked and me with his towel and clothes!

FUCKING PERFECT! Good luck explaining this one!

* * *

**Oh! The suspense! Sorry for not updating in so long, (A MONTH AND A HALF!) there will be more regular updates for this, Corrie, and a new SkyLox fanfic I am starting soon ;) Hope you enjoyed! :D**


End file.
